


Fratello's date

by SheenaWilde



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veneziano is watching TV one evening, after Germany told him that he couldn’t stay for the night, because he was busy. He only remembers that he shouldn’t be home at all, because his brother has a date when it’s too late… Rated M for smut. Spamano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fratello's date

Veneziano was at home alone. Originally he wanted to spend the night over at Germany’s place but the other was so busy that he suggested that the Italian came home and they’ll have that sleepover another day. He was watching TV when he heard the front door opening. Oh, Romano must have arrived home from his date… Oh! This made him remember that he promised to not be at home tonight at all! He quickly turned off the TV and tried to escape from the room. But Romano and his date were already coming towards the living room and there was only two ways left for him, the kitchen and the bathroom. He couldn’t go to the kitchen though, because he knew that his brother had a bottle of wine especially for today in the fridge, so the bathroom… He would be trapped either way.

He ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Maybe if they tried to use it and found it closed, they wouldn’t insist on using this one. He heard laughing coming from the living room as his brother and his date walked in. He smiled and was so curious about who it was! Whenever he had tried to ask, Romano only blushed and muttered something he couldn’t quite understand but seemed to be something like ‘fuck off’ or ‘none of your business’… So he kneeled down and peeked out on the key hole to take a look at his brother’s special date.

Veneziano’s eyes opened wide in surprise when he saw Big Brother Spain sitting on the couch. Maybe he just misunderstood something and it wasn’t a date? Or the other didn’t come so he decided to call Spain over? But Romano was smiling - smiling! - as he took off his jacket and placed it on the edge of the couch.

"…wasn’t that funny, shut up, bastard!" Romano said with a slight blush spreading across his cheeks, but his smile became wider.

"Aw, but it was!" Spain laughed and put his hand at Romano’s, stroking it gently. "You too think it’s funny, admit it!"

"Can you just shut it already?" the grumpy Italian rolled his eyes and, much to his brother’s surprise, didn’t pull his hand away.

"Make me!" Spain teased, leaning a bit towards the other.

"I guess I’ll just bring some wine then…" Romano said as he leaned down to press a quick kiss on the other’s lips, then he slowly started towards the kitchen.

Spain looked after him smiling, then as the other disappeared, he quickly fixed his shirt and hair, and tried to sit on the couch in a normal, but still sexy position. Veneziano could hardly stop himself from chuckling at the sight of the nervous Spaniard, he had never seen him like this before, but he was sweet, trying to impress his brother.

As Romano came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine, Spain put on his charming smile again, leaving no sign of his nervousness on his face. Romano opened the bottle in no time with his practiced skills and poured some of the drink to the glasses, handing one to Spain. Then he sat down to the couch beside him and slowly pulled closer to him, trying to not make it so visible.

But from where Veneziano was, he could perfectly see everything, this one too, and tried to hold back another wave of chuckle. He was positive that Big Brother Spain noticed it as well.

The two on the couch started talking, sometimes sipped at their wine, slowly drinking it, and Veneziano was sure he had never seen Romano smiling as much as he did now. But he didn’t want to spy on them, so he just sat down to the ground and waited.

This way he couldn’t see as Spain and Romano got even closer to each other on the couch.

"Tonight was perfect… I mean, the dinner!" the Spaniard said and chuckled a bit nervous.

"Yes, it was" Romano nodded, his blush deepening and his smile staying on his face. "Have you already drunk too much that you already can’t speak straight?"

"Ah, no, no, it’s not that!" Spain protested and shook his head, looking downwards. "I just… I’m just really happy that we are here! And that you are happy too! And everything!"

"You are horrible with your words…" the Italian shook his head slowly, but smirked and leaned forward to kiss him. "I found this a better use of your mouth" he murmured before he continued kissing him.

Spain didn’t really protest at this, he found this a better usage as well. He just couldn’t help it, he just tried to be romantic but was too nervous for that. He wanted to find the best words to set the mood, to impress Romano, but the words just tangled and the whole sentence came out weird… Fortunately, Roma’s suggestion was perfect, and he kissed him back happily.

It wasn’t their first date, but every time Spain was concerned that he’d do something wrong or that Romano changed his mind… Especially now, when they wanted to be together for the first time… But his stupid worries were always dispelled by a kiss from the Italian and Spain was left happily, just as now.

Their kisses became even more passionate, so they placed their half-empty wine glasses to the table, forgetting about them completely. They didn’t want to pull away from each other all. Romano had his arms wrapped around Spain’s neck tightly, his fingers sliding through the wavy brown locks and held the other tightly.

Spain was hugging Romano’s waist and slowly lowered him to the couch, while staying close to him, not wanting to break the kiss. The evening was perfect, romantic and everything went so well, he was happy to have Romano in his arms, he never wanted to let him go.

Veneziano only decided to look out again when he noticed that there wasn’t any noise for long now. The moment he realized what he was seeing, he blushed deeply and thumped back to the ground with a squeak. He instantly put his hands over his mouth, and waited in silence but there was no sign that the two on the couch noticed him.

Oh no, was his brother and Spain really doing it at the couch? No, no, no, he didn’t want to see it, hear it, it was so embarrassing! He could only hope they planned to move to Romano’s bedroom, so he’d be free.

But they weren’t. Romano had already had his shirt taken off and was now peeling Spain’s down. He had been longing to do this since they had decided to meet up this day, and he didn’t want to waste any moment that he could spend with Spain. He slid the unbuttoned shirt down from his shoulders, then dropped it to the floor. He ran his palms down on the other’s chest, feeling the soft skin and the strong muscles under his hands, and moaned to the kiss.

Spain smirked at that and pulled away, starting to cover Romano’s neck into his kisses instead. His own hands too went to discover the other’s body, caressing his skin and when they ended up at his pants, he started to undo the belt and take it off of him. He threw it to the floor beside their other clothes with one hand, the other continued teasing around the hem of Romano’s boxers, brushing over the obvious bulge in his boxers.

"Ah, dammit… Y-you promised you won’t b-be… teasing me…!" Romano protested between his moans and tried to glare at Spain, though he wasn’t in a very convincing position.

"This isn’t teasing, Roma… Do you want me to show you what teasing is?" Spain chuckled as he pressed a few kisses to Romano’s abdomen.

"B-bastard…" he grumbled and reached out to pull Spain to a kiss. "Next time we’ll be playing your game, but now let’s just do it, okay?" he mumbled as he looked to his eyes.

"Okay" Spain nodded, getting a bit more serious and kissed Romano gently again. Then he went back to stripping him, pulling down the last piece of clothing from Romano. He let his eyes wander on his body and smiled happily. "You are so beautiful…" he whispered, making the Italian blush.

"Y-you are too…" Romano smiled softly and pushed himself up a bit, then reached out to take the pants down from Spain as well. The Spaniard helped to make it a bit faster and finally they were both naked.

Romano pulled him to another kiss, wrapping his legs around Spain’s hips to hold him closer, as they slowly lied back to the couch, their bodies pressing against each other. Hot, heavy, passionate. The kiss never broke as their hands were wandering on each other’s body, wanting to touch every inch they could. Moans and whispers of the other’s name left them only at the short pauses between kisses and they only existed for each other.

Then Spain pulled away a bit, panting, to search for lube. When he found it, he quickly put some to his fingers, and looked at Romano, waiting. The Italian nodded and Spain slowly slid one finger in him, being as gentle as he could. Romano shivered at the feeling at first, it was cold and hurt a bit, but slowly he got used to the feeling and nodded again. Spain smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, starting to move his finger. When Romano began panting and moaning from pleasure, he slid in another finger, stroking and stretching him.

"E… enough…" Romano panted impatiently, shaking his head. "I want to… to feel you already…" he demanded, and Spain wouldn’t want anything else than to obey his sweet command.

He positioned himself between Romano’s legs and pushed in slowly, letting out soft pants at the feeling. He began to move in a low pace, watching the Italian’s reaction for a sign to stop or continue. He only got heated moans and his name being whispered, so he continued to move, starting to moan Romano’s name and sweet things between lewd noises.

Meanwhile Veneziano in the bathroom was trying to ignore the voices coming from the living room. He was lying on the bathroom carpet, with a towel under his head, another pressed to his ears as he tried to not die of embarrassment. Oh god, if he ever got out of here alive (because his fratello would sure kill him if he found out), he would never forget to get out of the house when he was asked ever again. There were things in life he didn’t want to know, and seeing his brother and Big Brother Spain going at it was one of them…

When suddenly there was silence, Veneziano sighed relieved and sat up, climbing to the door and carefully peeked out on the keyhole. Maybe they already went upstairs? But no, they were still lying on the couch, in each other’s arms and were speaking silently, the younger Italian couldn’t hear them. But it didn’t seem like they were going to move any soon, so Veneziano sighed and leaned back to the carpet and prepared himself for a night spent in the bathroom floor. He noted in himself to never ever be home again when he was told not to.

"Roma… Roma, don’t fall asleep here!" Spain whispered to the boy as he saw his eyes closing. "We should move to your room. It would be a bit embarrassing if your brother found us here like this…"

"Mmm? No, it’s okay…" Romano said sleepily and didn’t open his eyes, only pulled closer to the Spaniard. "He’s at the potato bastard’s now. He won’t be home earlier than tomorrow noon, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he won’t come home tomorrow evening either…"

"If you are sure…" Spain nodded slowly. "But still, it’s not too convenient here… Let’s move to your room!" he asked the boy, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Uh, fine…" he mumbled sleepily and sighed, gathering all his power to stand up. There were a lot of reasons why he didn’t want to move at all and lying on a sexy, naked Spaniard was the main. But they stood up and collected their clothes before moving upstairs.

Veneziano heard movements from the living room, stood up and went to look out on the keyhole again. He saw them leaving the room with their stuff and probably going up to his brother’s room. The Italian sighed happily, finally he could go out, he was free! He would go to Germany’s house and not come home any soon again, that’s for sure…

Though he waited for a few other minutes to be sure they didn’t come back down… He didn’t want to meet with them, he wouldn’t be able to look them in the eyes and tell some lie…

As he thought that they were not going to come back, he slowly unlocked the door and as silently as he could, walked out of the bathroom. He quickly went for his cellphone he shoved into a drawer, then towards the doorway to the hall and wanted to leave. But suddenly he found himself face to face with a naked Romano who was staring at him with wide eyes.

***

Germany went to open the door and saw the Italian standing there.

"What is it again, Italy? I said that I’m sorry but you can’t stay here, I’m busy…" he said with a strict face.

"Please, Germany, I promise I won’t bother you! But I can’t go home now, fratello almost killed me just now…" he mumbled with a small, nervous chuckle.

"Fine" the German sighed and stepped away from the doorway to let him in. "What did you do this time?" he asked curiously.

"Well…"

**Author's Note:**

> Spain and Romano weren’t keeping their relationship in secret, they simply hadn’t told the others yet.


End file.
